


NKN (Niche Kink November Follow Ups): Manznor Oneshots

by HalosandSeeds



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Animal Play, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Breeding, Chastity, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Crossdressing, Dominant Trent, Fingerfucking, Genderbending, Grinding, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, Piss Fic, Public Sex, Punishment, Rimming, Teasing, Watersports, ball busting, boot kink, not really - Freeform, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalosandSeeds/pseuds/HalosandSeeds
Summary: These are the follow ups requested from Niche Kink November. Hope you enjoy!Disclaimer!!I do not own Nine Inch Nails, Marilyn Manson, Trent Reznor, or Brian Hugh Warner. All titles are lyrics taken from Nine Inch Nails and Marilyn Manson songs.





	1. Prompt #4: Chastity- God Couldn't Make Someone as Filthy as You Part 2.

**Author's Note:**

> Trent's enduring his trial in the cock cage for a month. Can he handle it? 
> 
> Turns out, Brian enjoys teasing him.

Trent shifted uncomfortably in his seat but kept his eyes on the tv in front of him. He was not about to give Brian the satisfaction of looking his way. Just ignore him, remain seated, try to act like you’re comfortable. Trent was far from comfortable, though.

 

He continued to squirm on the plush couch while his eyes stayed glued to the screen. Nothing interesting seemed to be on however, and that’s what kept him from remaining distracted. Brian watched him wriggle his butt on the cushion with a blatant smirk on his lean face. Oh, this was far more entertaining than any program, and snorting rudely, Brian approached the couch and sat down smoothly, hands casually folded behind his head. Trent watched him out of the corner of his eye but stubbornly kept his face forward.

 

Brian enjoyed his defiance; it would make this more fun, especially considering what a slut he’d been. And he couldn’t wait to torture him some more.

 

“Bored?” he lilted, lips just a little too close to Trent’s ear.

 

Trent flinched a bit but refused to turn his head even the slightest bit to glance at his dom. Slowly, inch by inch, he slid away from him, wincing a little. Brian noticed and his smirk grew.

 

“Still in there?”

 

Trent nodded to which Brian grunted in satisfaction.

 

“Let me see.”

 

Trent cast him a cursory, wary glance but obeyed anyway, standing up from his seat and working at the buckle of his belt and then his fly. He dropped his pants with a jerk in his movements; Brian could tell just how irritated he was at the situation he found himself in, but he would just have to fucking deal with it. It was his own damn fault anyway. The underwear went as well, and Brian almost chuckled when he heard the relieved sigh that broke from Trent’s lips.

 

Brian cleaned the cock cage everyday before reattaching it to his sub’s tormented length, and he made sure that Trent remained in his presence while he did so just so that little shit wouldn’t scurry off to rub one out. He wasn’t a monster. Brian knew exactly how to take care of him, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be firm. He smiled a little at the sight he leveled with and leaned in close to study the tight cage around Trent’s fairly large member. Trent squirmed at how close he was.

 

“Quit breathing on it!” he whined, but Brian only chuckled in that deep voice of his, tempted to blow on it. He was that damn sensitive. Brian didn’t doubt it. The month was almost over, and Trent hadn’t been allowed to masturbate once. Not to mention, they hadn’t fucked at all since Brian declared Trent’s punishment. He had to admit that he was getting pretty restless himself, but that certainly didn’t keep him from teasing his sub now and then. Today was the day he would bring him over the edge. Today Trent would accept that he would never, ever let him get away with being a total, complete, absolute _slut._ Brian almost smiled at the thought. Then he grasped Trent’s hips and turned him around so that he could get a good look at his ass.

 

Sure enough, there was the plug, filling his entrance, and Brian instinctively licked his lips at the delicious, glorious sight. Running a hand up his cheek, Brian smirked at feeling Trent stiffen and watched him tighten around the toy.

 

“Good,” he stated simply with a light smack to Trent’s ass. Then he got up from the couch, and Trent couldn’t help but grow just a bit curious at what he had up his sleeve this time. Nothing remotely for his benefit he assumed, and he assumed correctly as he sat back down. Brian returned to the television with a cassette in hand. He pulled it out of the box, humming contentedly as he went and casually slid it into the VCR. As soon as he hit play, Trent’s eyes widened.

 

He heard the noises first, soft moans and high whines coming from a blonde while a redhead ate her out. The camera zoomed in close to the latter while her head moved up and down between the blonde’s thighs and slowly moved up her body as she cried out in ecstasy. It was all very dramatic, but Trent couldn’t help but groan and shoot Brian a frustrated glare. Brian only retorted with a wicked, calculating grin, and the twitch in Trent’s pants made things even worse. The moans kept coming, breaking from the blonde’s full lips until she finally orgasmed, and Trent practically gasped as the cage began to grow tighter while he watched her rock her hips and settle against the bed, full chest rising and falling in her high. Then it was the redhead’s turn, and Trent sent a scathing look Brian’s way when he approached him with a smooth swagger.

 

“Come on, man,” he complained, shifting in his seat, “turn it off.”

 

“You don’t like it?” Brian feigned a frown. “I thought maybe you need to relax. All this tension and stress. Sometimes you just need a break.” At the last sentence uttered, Brian’s full lips turned up in a wicked grin, and Trent only glowered back before releasing a pained whine as he gingerly cupped his junk.

 

“Maybe this will help,” Brian mused and straddled his waist without a thought, ushering a startled cry from Trent, who turned to stare up at him disdainfully. “No? Well, then how about this?” The friction of his clothed cock rubbing with Trent’s poor caged one made the latter practically hiss in discomfort, and he began to breathe heavily, letting out a few, small, pitiful noises in response.

 

“Feel good?”

 

Trent groaned.

 

“I mean, it felt pretty amazing having Robin’s tongue up your ass.”

 

Trent merely whimpered and slammed his hands down on Brian’s shoulders, gripping them desperately with his eyes squeezed shut. “I…”

 

“Don’t try to talk, doll,” Brian lilted in a soothing voice. “I know exactly what you need.” Alighting from his lap, he gave one order. “Turn over. Hands and knees.”

 

Trent obeyed because he was a slut for Brian’s dominance in the room. He knew he alone had dug this hole for himself and no one else and part of him enjoyed the humiliation Brian inflicted on him, but another part left him ashamed for even attempting to go behind his back. As much as he’d like to deny it, the evidence was as plain as the plug up his ass. He shivered and got into position with his pants and underwear still conveniently resting at his knees, trying and failing to ignore the raw ache in his cock. Brian placed himself behind him and rubbed his ass with both hands, a content smirk evident on his face.

 

“You probably want my fingers inside you than some hunk of plastic, huh?” Brian teased, softly running the tips of his fingers over the plug. Trent instinctively tightened and nodded. Nod and take your punishment. Brian hummed. “Good boy.” The plug was removed before Trent could say a word, and he stiffened when two spit slick fingers entered him instantly.

 

“Sh, sh, sh…” Brian crooned when he began to whimper. “Like that?” Another obedient nod, and Brian relished this much power he held over him.

 

Trent was shaking. His back was sweat-soaked, and his shirt stuck to it. Brian noticed, and he felt bad only a little bit for exposing Trent to this much discomfort. His remorse immediately left as soon as the image of Trent’s legs flailing in the air while Robin ate him out flashed through his mind. No, the little shit deserved this. He’d forgive him later if he took his punishment like a big boy.

 

An abrupt cry fell from Trent’s lips, and he flung his head back. Brian’s damn fingers had hit a spot inside of him that gave more strain to his contained cock than he’d like. He whined and slunk his upper body down against the seat of the couch, his ass remaining in the air for Brian’s use.

 

Brian clicked his tongue and scoffed. “What’s the matter? It’s not like I’m deliberately touching your cock.”

 

Trent decided he was going to punch him in the face when this was all over.

 

“Let’s get this over with, shall we?” Brian sneered and continued to rub both his fingers against that spot. Trent mewled, mostly in pain, but it almost felt good for a minute if he didn’t have to focus on his throbbing, caged cock. Brian felt him tighten around him and smiled wickedly, mercilessly stroking his insides, just hoping to hear him scream. Maybe apologize, too. Whatever the case, Trent was practically drooling on the couch, either begging for release or begging to be left alone. His trembling hands reached for the armrest and grasped tightly. Such a vulnerable position, Brian decided with a grin and reached down to shove two fingers of his free hand in his mouth.

 

The noise Trent made widened Brian’s grin, and he forced him up back to the dog-like position he had him in before, fucking both ends like it was nothing. Trent choked and gagged a little, but he took it, and Brian almost praised him for it. Maybe he was sorry after all. The worst wasn’t over, though.

 

Breaking from Brian’s fingers with a wet pop, Trent turned his head, heaving and muttered with a tone of frantic surprise, “I think I’m gonna come!” How could he when he was restrained like this? Brian chuckled and didn’t say a word; he only pumped his fingers into Trent’s ass wildly, ushering a loud whine from his toy.

 

It only took a few more strokes for Trent who, breathless and sweaty and overwhelmed, stared down at his cock as it dripped and squirted his seed all over the surface of the couch. It didn’t feel good. At all. But it kept coming, and Trent realized that Brian was milking him through it. He wasn’t finished with him. With a strangled cry, Trent fell forward, moaning and whimpering at the oversensitivity of his dick and the incessant brushing of Brian’s fingers over his sweet spot. Just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore and he would scream for him to stop, Brian removed his fingers and got up to wash his hands.

 

When he returned, he had the key, and Trent didn’t intend for the huge sigh of relief to escape his mouth. Brian knelt in front of him and slowly unlocked and removed the cock cage, aware of the raw ache Trent must be experiencing. When Trent flinched, he rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t be such a fucking baby.”

 

Trent opened his mouth to retort back but decided against it and instead turned his head to the side with a sniff and a sigh.

 

“Sorry…”

 

Brian’s eyes shifted as he cleaned him up, but he barely acknowledged it except to say, “I know.”

 

“Brian…”

 

He placed a finger to Trent’s lips to stop him from going any further and looked him directly in the eyes. “Just shut up. I know.”


	2. Prompt #6: Boot Kink- Big Black Boots Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian finally lets Trent kick him in the balls.

“Lick them.”

 

Brian felt himself twitch. He loved when Trent tried playing dominant. There was a raw sensual energy Trent carried when he assumed this role, and Brian couldn’t help but go weak-kneed with every domineering sneer and stance. He sucked in a breath and knelt down without a word of protest.

 

Trent hummed and leaned back on his elbows on the bed, cocking his head to the side while he watched Brian in this humiliating position. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of black underwear, leather gloves, and, of course, Brian’s black boots. Normally on Brian, they barely covered two-thirds of his calves, but on Trent, they almost reached his knees. Brian had to be honest with himself; he liked them better on Trent. Especially like this.

 

He felt the toe of his boot press against his cheek and automatically glanced up at Trent.

 

“You’re stalling. Lick them, bitch.”

 

Brian obeyed without a word, starting at the toes of his boots and trying not to cringe at the hard taste of leather on his tongue. He licked and laved his tongue along the material, moving from Trent’s ankles to his calves, occasionally biting and pulling at the laces of the boots and then making his journey back down.

 

Ah, this was nice. Watching Brian like this. Trent smirked and lazily rested his foot on Brian’s back while he licked at the other boot. It was so _degrading_. He could get used to this, Brian, completely naked and growing more aroused and needy by the minute, licking at his own boots on Trent’s feet. Trent was certainly enjoying the view. He gave a throaty sigh when Brian finished and rested his other foot against his back, relaxing for a moment and leaning his head back to stare up at the ceiling. What to do next?

 

“Trent…”

 

Brian’s voice sounded small and a little impatient. _This horny slut._ Trent shushed him harshly, pressing his boots a little deeper into his skin and relishing the sound of that hiss of discomfort.

 

“Please…”

 

This time he sounded desperate, desperate to get off it seemed. Glancing down, Trent noticed Brian shaking beneath his boots, head down, his right arm moving at an erratic pace. “You want this so much, don’t you?” Trent mused, mostly to himself. Brian made a noise of assent and looked up. He was so fucking adorable like this, Trent decided, biting down on his lower lip, blushing and trembling, his long, dark hair hiding the eager expression on his face. “Sit up.” He complied, watching Trent like a hawk.

 

“Lie down, on your back,” Trent ordered, eyes hungry for what he was hiding. “You hard?”

 

Brian nodded and lay back against the floor, anticipating what Trent would do next. Sure enough, his cock was fully erect and resting against his stomach, leaking out pre-cum. Trent almost licked his lips at the lewd sight and stood up, hovering over him. He looked so vulnerable, just trembling for release, and Trent would give it to him one way or another. Brian, on the other hand, felt himself go hot with the ravenous way Trent was staring at him and bit back a moan when his hand found his throbbing, pulsing cock.

 

“Ah, ah, ah!” Trent kicked that hand away suddenly and smirked. “Allow _me_.”

 

Brian bit down hard on his lower lip, mussing up his makeup and nearly tearing flesh, drawing blood. Trent was practically rubbing the sole of his boot up and down against his shaft, slowly, teasingly, and Brian felt goosebumps fan out over his body at the glorious, unfamiliar feeling. He shuddered and whined, and Trent smiled, green eyes piercing as he muttered small, obscene encouragements.

 

“You want me to do it?” he asked all of a sudden, catching Brian off guard for a moment.

 

Immediately, he nodded frantically and stood up. He grunted in surprise when Trent reached for a slow, passionate kiss and broke away breathlessly, waiting for his next demand.

 

“Up against the wall.”

 

Brian did so, pressing back against it, never taking his eyes off Trent. He watched as he approached him, and his mouth dropped open when he felt that hand clad in leather, stroking and rubbing his shaft mercilessly. “Yeah, you fucking want this,” Trent purred, giving his leaking cock a good yank as he pressed a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss against his jaw. Brian cried out at the gesture and then moaned when Trent mouthed at his skin. Then he began to back away, and Brian sucked in a breath. God, he fucking wanted this, and yet his heart pounded wildly against his chest at the anxiety that came with it.

 

The swift kick against his crotch came when he least expected, and he yelled on impact, clutching his junk as he bent over in the fresh waves of pain. His dick throbbed with it, but it also continued to leak, and Trent noticed, suddenly longing to do more. He was amazed at how much this turned Brian on, as if he somehow enjoyed Trent abusing him like this. He grinned when he remembered his words. He _did_ say he would come on the spot.

 

“You want me to do it again?”

 

He nodded wordlessly. Brian fucking nodded, and Trent wasted no time in landing another sharp kick to his balls. Brian uttered a loud cry and fell to his knees, holding his length and moaning long and low.

 

Trent couldn’t believe his eyes.

 

Ribbons of cum shot from Brian’s red cock all across the floor and along his chest and stomach. He didn’t even have to milk himself through it; it kept coming and coming, spilling in strings and forming a mess that made Trent’s eyes widen in astonishment. Brian twitched and writhed in his high and squeezed his eyes shut tight, bent over at the waist. He moaned and gasped as he finished and then collapsed against the wall, thoroughly drained, almost to the point of passing out. He tried to remember the last time he came that hard. There was nothing like it. With a grunt, Brian leaned his head against the wall and shut his eyes, mouth open, utterly breathless.

 

Trent raised his eyebrows and blinked. “Wow.”

 

Brian kept his eyes closed, appearing as though he had entered a dream-like state. “That was… fucking amazing,” he breathed.

 

“I’ll have to do it more often,” Trent snorted and then grew concerned. “Does it hurt?”

 

Opening his eyes, Brian shrugged nonchalantly. “Only a little.”

 

“Want me to kiss it better?”

 

Chest heaving from his exertion, Brian glanced up, observing Trent’s wry smile and flashed him a grin of his own. “Fuck you, Reznor.”


	3. Prompt #7: Omorashi- I Meant Dirty Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Brian wants to piss on Trent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If piss makes you squeamish or uncomfortable, do not read any further!!

Inside, Brian was hard, firm, deep, perfectly filling his entrance up to the hilt. Trent moaned at the familiar feeling and flung his head back, seeing stars with each powerful thrust. The hand that gripped the back of his neck however, had other things in mind when it came to using him. Once again, his face became fully submerged in the water, and he just remembered at the last minute to take a deep breath.

 

Brian chuckled at his toy’s obvious struggle, hands clinging to the seat of the porcelain toilet while he made incoherent blubbering noises in the water. Now he was really just playing up the theatrics, Brian rolled his eyes. The water was completely clean; he hadn’t even pissed in it yet. With another satisfying thrust within Trent’s wet, tight walls, Brian yanked his head out of the toilet by his mussed up hair and held him up while he continued to pound into him.

 

Trent gasped for breath, eyes squeezed shut and soaked hair slicked back as he gripped the toilet seat tighter. His mouth hung open from his exertion and at the incessant feeling of Brian fucking into him at a frantic yet powerful pace.

 

“Fucking piss baby,” he growled in his ear, which ushered a squeak out of him when he hit that spot. “You like being my dirty boy?”

 

“Yes, Mr. Manson,” Trent gasped, voice rising in pitch as the hard cock inside of him continuously brushed against the spot that made him want to scream in ecstasy. “I’m such a dirty, dirty boy.”

 

“Mmm...” Brian hummed in amusement. “Of course you are. Look at you taking my cock. Just swallowing it up like the needy slut you are.” Carelessly he pushed his face down again, smirking as Trent squirmed. “This is what sluts like you get.” Trent scrabbled for anything within reach to hoist him up out of the toilet water, but Brian was stronger and held him down firmly. After a short moment when he felt as though his lungs were starting to burn, Brian let him up and gripped his hips, instantly coming deep inside of him, spilling his seed with a throaty sigh and a low moan.

 

Trent coughed and sputtered, gasping for air and feeling the warm cum slide out of him. It felt like heaven. All of it did really. He enjoyed being Brian’s slave in this way, and a good, rough fucking was exactly what he needed from him. He leaned against the rim of the toilet seat, exhausted and allowed his eyes to flutter shut for a moment as Brian gently pulled out of him. Water dripped down his back and his face, and cum dripped from his ass. He moaned softly at the glorious feel of it.

 

Another bodily fluid hit him right between the shoulder blades, forcing his eyes open. It was warm and the soft piddling sound was unmistakable. Trent groaned a littler louder when he realized what it was and heard Brian chuckle above him.

 

“Just marking my territory,” he droned, watching his piss cascade down Trent’s smooth back. “Turn around and open your mouth.”

 

Trent wondered when they’d be getting down to business.

 

He obeyed and opened his mouth wide for Brian, sticking his tongue out a little just to please him even further. Brian was indeed very pleased and rewarded Trent with a splash of piss to his face, grinning as he gagged at the taste. He noticed his hard quivering cock and watched as Trent began pumping up and down desperately while Brian peed on him. Trent took in the piss obediently with a moan and finally came all over himself, and his eyes fluttered docilely as Brian finished with a deep and approving sigh.

 

“What a messy, messy boy.” Trent mewled softly in response as he milked himself through it, leaning back against the toilet, thoroughly worn out and perfectly fucked.

 

Just as Trent rose to his feet, Brian clicked his tongue and shook his head. His eyes surveyed the floor. “Look at the mess I made.”

 

Instantly and without a second thought, Trent flashed him that doe-eyed, innocent look (as innocent as he could get) and got down on his knees. “Let me clean it up, Mr. Manson. Please.”

 

Fuck, Brian enjoyed seeing Trent in this state of submission. “Dirty whore,” he murmured before giving his assent. “Clean up your master’s piss then.”

 

And down Trent went, lapping at the yellow liquid compliantly with his tongue and attempting to stifle as many noises as he could though he gagged loudly enough for Brian to hear.

 

It was music to his ears.


	4. Prompt #10: Breeding/Genderbend- Into You~ Deep, Deep, Deep... Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Trent is a female and Brian makes her come by telling her he's going to impregnate her soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is kind of a filler but I was so excited for this follow up. I guess I had a lot of things planned for this one. 
> 
> I was talking to Marina and we both agreed that Trent would make a great riot grrrl. 
> 
> So there's that. Enjoy. It's 2:25am. I'm going to bed.

“Spit on me again, and I’m gonna rip your fucking cunt off.”

 

Brian did a double take while watching Trent thrash around on the stage. She was a tidal wave tonight with maybe a little too much to drink in her system, and as soon as one so-called “fan” had the nerve to cross her, Brian prepared himself to jump to her rescue and knock the fucker out, but this was Trent, and she didn’t fucking need saving apparently. He watched wide eyed as she practically leapt into the crowd to go after him, large green eyes blazing, dark hair wild and sweat-soaked.

 

After an uproar from the pit that lasted about two minutes but felt like two agonizing hours to Brian, security brought Trent back onstage, jumpy, disheveled, and maybe with a little bit of a bloody nose (he couldn’t tell if it was because someone got a hit in or if it was the coke from earlier). Brian let out the breath he had been holding and breathed a sigh of relief. He almost chuckled a bit at her words prior to the chaos.

 

Maybe she had a cunt, but Trent had bigger balls than any “man” in that crowd.

 

Brian smiled and watched her flip her hair out of her face as the song continued. Lights flashed, and Trent approached Robin as she sang, wrapping her free arm around his neck in an attempted choke hold. Robin looked like he was trying to resist, but he decided to give up. With her, it was useless to fight back. He barely flinched when her pink tongue flicked out to lave up the side of his face. Robin almost grinned and swung his leg out, connecting playfully with her ass as she walked away.

 

Brian could’ve been a little jealous at the contact between the two of them, but he brushed it off as always. Robin was harmless, and so was Trent. She merely held a wild streak inside of her that couldn’t remain contained once she hit the stage.

 

Eyeliner smudged and running down her face and dark lipstick smeared across her mouth, Trent made her way into the light to speak to the crowd once again.

 

“Look at these motherfucking pigs!” she screamed, her voice rasping heavy into the microphone. “Thank you for coming out tonight. We love being here in this great dump of… Where the fuck are we again?”

 

Someone yelled an answer, and Trent nodded to it, obviously inebriated and more, swaying against the mic stand. She made a face of discomfort as she reached inside of her shirt and complained, “My goddamn bra…” Some erupted in laughter. “Honestly, I don’t know how we girls can fucking live like this. Thick padding against our tits, and fuck everything if it doesn’t fit us right.” Her voice faded out into a mumble, and Trent lowered her head, promptly removing her bra from underneath her oversized tank. The crowd immediately roared in whoops and hollers, and Brian smiled when he heard her chuckle into the mic.

 

“Which one of you cumshots wants this?” Trent screamed, waving the bra high in the air before flinging it out into the mass of writhing, sweaty bodies pounding against one another. Brian whooped with the mob, and then his eyes widened at the next display.

 

Trent grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it, giving the crowd a good show as she rocked her hips and shook her tits at them for another cheer. “Unh, unh, yeah, you like that, pigs?” Trent continued to gyrate at them until she decided they had seen enough and lowered her shirt. Brian could only gape while a voice inside his head yelled _She showed her tits!_ Perhaps she needed a good fuck when this was all over.

 

 

A good fuck was exactly what she needed tonight.

 

It didn’t help matters for Brian with her walking around their bedroom completely naked and still sweat-soaked and smeared from the gig. Dirty girl. Dirty little whore. Brian kept playing it off in his head as he lay limp against the bed, shirt off and hands behind his head in what he wished was total relaxation. Trent gave him the opposite of that, and he sighed aloud.

 

“You okay?” Trent called before Brian heard the shower turn on.

 

“Think you can take a quick one?” he asked, ignoring her question and then he heard her chuckle.

 

“I stink, Brian. Let me at least wash myself.”

 

Brian smirked. “I’d like to see that.” He heard Trent snort rudely.

 

“I’m sure.”

 

“ _Trent_ …”

 

“Shut the fuck up! I wanna get clean, you needy bitch!”

 

Brian pouted and slumped further into his spot on the bed, feeling himself grow more and more restless by the passing minute. Eventually he heard the water shut off abruptly and listened for Trent to step out of the stall. Before she could even think to reach for a towel, Brian called out, “Nope! No drying off. Come here.”

 

Trent emerged from the bathroom with a quizzical look on her face, and Brian instinctively sucked in a breath at the sight of her naked form. Her white skin almost glowed from the light of the bathroom and the dim light within their bedroom, the water making it glisten. Her hair was wet and tangled and stuck to her face in different ways, and damn, Brian thought she looked absolutely fuckable. He sat up instantly and gestured for her to come closer. Trent noticed that hungry look in his eyes and smirked knowingly, running her slim fingers through her hair as she approached him at the foot of the bed.

 

“Yes?” And she sounded so innocent, too.

 

Brian pushed aside the sheets that had been covering his growing shaft and growled one order while he wrapped his hand around himself. “Mount me.”

 

“But I’m so wet,” Trent whined, flashing that wicked grin in his direction.

 

Brian simply grunted at the remark and crooked a finger at her, watching eagerly as she crawled towards him. Trent stopped to hover over his waist, just barely straddling him, offering Brian the perfect position. He took the wordless plea and raised his hand to brush two fingers against her clit. Letting out a short groan, Trent rocked her hips once and then remained still, staring down at Brian, urging him to continue for the love of God.

 

He did, and the two fingers shoved deep inside of her made Trent scream. “Yeah,” Brian commented while he stroked and curled against her insides. “You are. So wet. Gonna leak and squirt all over my cock.”

 

Trent nodded her head up and down wordlessly and pressed her lips together before squeaking out, “Want your cock…”

 

“And where do you want it, sweetheart?”

 

Moaning and tilting her head to the side, Trent murmured, “Inside me.”

 

“You want what inside you?”

 

Trent keened and scoffed down at his teasing. “ _Your. Cock._ ” Rocking herself against his fingers, Trent groaned, “Just fuck me, Brian.”

 

“On your back, slut,” Brian responded darkly, pulling his fingers out of her and pushing her back.

 

Trent obediently positioned herself on the bed like how he wanted her and spread her legs, laid out and ready for the taking. Every inch of her body quivered in her need for him, like she would convulse and go crazy if he didn’t touch her just as he had prior. Those large eyes spoke volumes of lust up at him, and Brian quickly got to his knees in between Trent’s spread thighs, marveling at how her cunt already dripped for his length, wet and throbbing.

 

Brian grasped the backs of her thighs, raising her body gently and entering her slowly, inch by inch, stretching her to perfection. Trent whined and gripped Brian’s forearms, bringing his hands to her tits shamelessly. He kneaded them with his fingers and rubbed her nipples until they were hard. With each touch he gave her, Trent moaned and muttered little encouragements for Brian to keep going, fuck, keep going. Grinning at how well he could play her, Brian suddenly leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth.

 

Trent keened and arched her back, giving him better access. A satisfied grunt escaped her lips when she felt the first thrust inside of her, and she bucked her hips up in response, urging Brian to grip her thighs harder.

 

“Don’t hold back,” she muttered desperately and within seconds, Brian was pounding into her, sending more power into each thrust than he thought possible. Her screams were his fuel, rhythmic to each thrust, brazen obscenities pouring from her lips. Within minutes, she was ready to come already.

 

“Then come,” Brian offered, “but I’m not going to yet. I want to wait until you are really open for me, raw and stretched and wet from your cum dripping out of your pussy. And when I decide when enough is enough, do you know what I’m going to do then?”

 

Trent could only mewl in response, tossing her hair, hands fisting into the sheets mercilessly.

 

“I’m going to spill my fucking load deep inside of your fat cunt,” Brian hissed, “and I won’t allow a single drop to go to waste.”

 

“Oh fuck, I’m coming!” Trent burst out, letting go all over Brian’s cock, and he felt her, felt her tighten around him and then lie still, but he kept going. As he said, he wasn’t finished yet.

 

“Oh yes, I’m not done with you, doll,” he lilted while he continued to pound into her, the obscene sound of skin slapping skin resonating between them both. “I’m so full for you, so full of thick, hot cum to enter your womb.”

 

“Sounds like y-you want to get me pregnant or something,” Trent stammered about as coherently as she could while twitching on the bed in the overstimulation he gave her.

 

Brian looked smug as he confirmed, “Maybe I do. Maybe I want to fuck you and fuck you some more until there’s nothing left inside of me; all of my seed entering you, filling you up.” Trent keened, and Brian kept going, increasing the power of his thrusts. “You want to have my fucking kid, kitten? If I could fuck you even harder, I’d fuck a baby in you.”

 

“G-gonna come again!” Trent practically squealed, wrapping her legs around Brian’s hips and raising her arms above her head to grip the edge of the bed.

 

Brian felt himself getting closer as well and began thrusting harder and deeper than he ever had before. It seemed like he definitely was trying to get Trent pregnant, and she swore he could reach her womb at the wild pace he was going.

 

They both came together, pressing against one another frantically, flesh roaming flesh, leaving no air in between. Trent orgasmed and screamed Brian’s name, grabbing at his face, his shoulders, scratching her nails down his back as he released his load deep inside of her just as he said he would. She could fucking feel it, and when Brian pulled away, there was so much. She felt some leak out and whimpered at the raw sensation from his cock. Brian noticed the cum seep out of her and smirked as he attempted to push it back in with his fingers.

 

“There,” he stated. “Just to be extra certain. I meant what I said.”

 

Trent sighed, thoroughly fucked and fucked hard, splayed out over the mattress with the sheets damp from her shower and probably from the cum as well. She didn’t care though. Brian had a way of leaving her satisfied, she thought to herself. And if pretending to fuck a baby inside of her would make her come as hard as she did, then fuck.

 

She’d let him do it again.


	5. Prompt #11: Cross-dressing/Mommy Issues- Devil Wants to Fuck Me Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trent has mommy issues and just wants this sweet lady to fuck him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seeing a theme today since I already posted a Trent imagine on tumblr that dealt with the mommy kink. Hmm...

Sequins, glitter, and lip gloss. Trent felt the cool, sleek fabric of Brian’s dress brush against his skin. The shimmer of Brian’s eyelids reflected back in his eyes, and lip stick stains smeared along his chest where he had kissed him.

 

This wasn’t Brian tonight. This was Marilyn, makeup, glitter, heels, and all.

 

This was Marilyn between his spread legs, unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping his fly, painted mouth dangerously close to his crotch with his pretty ass up in the air for him to gawk at. Trent couldn’t do much else but lay back and allow him to do whatever he wanted to him, not that it bothered him. The feeling of his pretty plump lips against his chest and stomach felt amazing, and Trent instantly heard his breath getting shallower and shallower with each move Marilyn made to get closer to the growing heat in his jeans.

 

Marilyn hummed in delight against his flesh and gently hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear and pants, dragging them down swiftly and flinging them somewhere across the room. Trent squeaked at that, causing Marilyn to raise his head in his direction, mouth open in amusement. The wig hanging lopsided along his head and his smudged lipstick seemed more lewd than it actually was.

 

“You like when I get rough, baby?” he purred, flicking his tongue out at the skin just below his naval.

 

Trent nodded quickly, lips pressed together, brows furrowed at that _amazing_ tongue gliding along his flesh.

 

“Tell me how it feels, baby doll.”

 

“Feels good, mommy, when you use me like this,” Trent whined, blushing at the honorific he gave him from before. “Sorry… I know it’s… weird.” He ran a hand through his rustled hair nervously and looked away from Marilyn’s ministrations, the blush becoming more and more evident. Marilyn noticed and quickly got up to hover over him, staring down into his wide, green eyes fiercely.

 

“Hey,” he said in a low voice, “don’t be ashamed. You want to call me ‘mommy’? That would make you feel good?”

 

Trent nodded wordlessly, swallowing thickly.

 

Marilyn looked smug for a moment, though his eyes let Trent know he cared. “It’s my job to make you feel good, kitten.” Trent averted his eyes at the nickname, reddening harder, but Marilyn gripped his chin, turned him back to face him, and placed a sloppy wet kiss against his lips, determined to leave raw, bitten, and red when he was done with them. Pulling away, he murmured, “Call me ‘mommy’. I can feel myself getting harder.”

 

Trent mewled aloud when Marilyn took his length into his hand and bucked up his hips at the friction he gave him. “Oh god, mommy, please more.”

 

“Eat mommy’s pussy,” Marilyn demanded in a voice like honey, getting up on his knees to hover over him, “and maybe I’ll let you come for being such a good boy.”

 

Trent’s mouth practically dropped when Marilyn turned around, presenting his ass to him. He hiked up the skirt of his skimpy dress, showing Trent exactly what he wanted him to do. Fuck, he wasn’t wearing any panties, and Trent found his mouth watered at the sight as he sat up and leaned in.

 

“Fuck!” Marilyn cried out obscenely and fell forward at the first lick Trent gave him, long and wet, flicking out at his hole. “That’s it, baby. Eat my cunt.” Trent obeyed almost eagerly, sliding his tongue along his entrance and across his balls. He only stopped to spread Marilyn’s cheeks wider and dip his tongue inside. That gesture alone made Marilyn collapse, shoving nearly his whole fist in his mouth to smother his high-pitched noises. Two could definitely play at this game, and Marilyn grinned to himself at what he could do to pass the time. Instantly, he lowered his mouth on Trent’s cock, and upon hearing his needy moans, he went down deeper, holding the base with his fist and bobbing his head up and down wildly.

 

Another cry broke from Trent’s lips, and he flung his head back, his focus on Marilyn’s ass wavering. “Oh, mommy… I’m gonna come!” he moaned, shaking a little.

 

Marilyn turned his head to the side, wiping at his mouth and further upsetting his makeup. “Not yet, baby doll.” He shifted his position, resting himself on his knees in between his legs and smoothing his long-fingered hands up his thighs. “Want mommy to fuck you now?”

 

“Please,” Trent whimpered, trembling at his touch and spreading himself wider for him. “I’ve been a good boy. Please let me come, mommy.”

 

Marilyn busied himself to grabbing the lube and coated two fingers with it, feeling Trent’s green eyes on him, so desperate to get off. Those two fingers worked Trent from the inside, sliding into him easily as he had become so accustomed to the sensation of Marilyn’s cock alone. They curled and stretched against his walls, teasing him, giving him just about what he needed but not everything. Trent found himself growing impatient, and he moaned, undulating his hips against Marilyn’s fingers and letting him know he needed him _now._

 

Marilyn wasted no time and hiked his skirt up even higher, revealing his huge length for Trent’s hungry eyes. “Spread those legs wide for mommy,” he soothed and as gently as he could, he guided his member into Trent until everything was in, up to the fucking hilt.

 

“Oh god,” Trent gasped, his eyes rolling back, his lashes fluttering from that familiar sensation only Marilyn could give him. He didn’t move yet; he wanted to just feel Marilyn inside of him, that full, throbbing cock deep in his entrance, pulsing with the need to unload his seed inside of him. He looked up just to face Marilyn. The blonde wig was nearly off, lopsided on his head, and Trent could have laughed if he wasn’t in such a gloriously obscene position. His eyeliner and lipstick was smudged, messy on his face, and the dress hung loose around his chest and shoulders.

 

So this was what it was like to be fucked like a woman.

 

Marilyn began to move, slowly, and Trent only let out a small squeak with his hard cock sliding in and out of him. Leaning down, Marilyn grasped his hair and tugged for a dominant effect before asking, “You like the way mommy fucks you?”

 

Trent could only nod and keened when Marilyn drew back just to the tip and then plunged back in, fucking into him a little harder and a little wilder.

 

“Need to… come…” Trent gasped, promptly shrieking when Marilyn found his sweet spot and gripping the headboard while he allowed him to ride him through it.

 

Marilyn grinned and gripped Trent’s quivering dick, pumping up and down while he crooned, “Come for me, doll. Come for mommy. I’m so full for you. Make mommy proud.” Bleary-eyed and nearly drooling at the small encouragements and the waves of pleasure coursing through his body, Trent let go, spilling out entirely on Marilyn’s dress, cum mixing in with the sequins. Marilyn gasped and moaned at the sight, quickly following suit and releasing deep into Trent’s ass.

 

He collapsed against him, both breathing heavily and holding one another. Trent blinked and let out another huge breath before burying his face into Marilyn’s neck. The latter took the affection with a satisfied smile and instinctively ran a hand through Trent’s hair. He heard a chuckle, muffled and maybe a little rueful sounding.

 

“Don’t tell anyone.”

 

Marilyn laughed with him and breathed out a sigh. “ _Please_ , Trent. You’re one of my many dirty little secrets.”

 


	6. Prompt #14: Lingerie- Like I Was a Whore Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian wants to see Trent in those panties again.

With a heavy sigh, Trent flopped down on the hotel bed, upsetting the plush comforter and cushy pillows. This was nice. Nice that he could put every gig, every session in the back of his mind for now. Now it was just him. Just him and Brian. It was Brian who decided they would stay together, away from the rest of the guys, alone in this hotel room. Reduce some stress, he said. Keep him comfortable, sooth his nerves.

 

“Like it?” Brian asked with a smile, shutting the door softly.

 

Trent grunted against the pillows, very pleased. “It’s better than the others. I may not have to trash this one.”

 

Brian chuckled and approached the foot of the bed, running a gentle hand up Trent’s pant leg and smiling when he heard him groan softly. “Comfortable?” he crooned, and he received a small grunt and nod in response. Trent turned on his side and offered a small smile. He could see just a hint of Brian’s smirk and casually rolled his eyes while resting back on his stomach.

 

“What’s your angle, Brian?” The question sounded more like a statement, a “I know what game you’re playing Brian Hugh Warner, and you’re not fooling me this time” kind of statement to which Brian pretended to be quite taken aback.

 

“No angle,” he shrugged, amused. “Just want to keep my kitten relaxed.”

 

“Don’t call me kitten.”

 

Brian pouted. “You love it when I call you ‘kitten’.” He thought he saw a soft blush spread across Trent’s cheeks, but he looked away just as quickly. Cute, Brian mused to himself.

 

“You want something,” Trent said, muffled against the pillows and sheets. “I know you do, _love muffin_.”

 

Laughing softly, Brian shook his head. “Okay, now you’re just overdoing it.”

 

Trent instantly sat up and scoffed, ushering more giggles out of Brian and then flopped back down. Brian watched him for a minute, his smile remaining but growing more and more distant. He chewed on his lower lip, nervously upsetting the ring and tentatively crawled closer. Nudging Trent’s shoulder aside, Brian turned him on his back and hovered over him. Trent stared up at him, slightly bewildered, and then his eyes followed Brian’s gaze down his chest and toward his crotch, settling there.

 

“You wearing them right now?”

 

Wordlessly, Trent nodded, the faintest beginnings of a smirk showing on his face. Brian flicked his tongue out over his lower lip and kept his eyes trained on his fly. Without thinking, his hand slowly traveled down towards the waistband of his pants, and he hooked two fingers in, glancing up at Trent for permission.

 

“Can I see?”

 

Trent hesitated for a moment, and Brian thought he caught a flash of discomfort in those pretty, green eyes. Then he merely nodded, and Brian shifted to undo his fly, gently pulling his pants down past his thighs, then his knees, then his calves until they were resting at his ankles. Finally Brian’s eyes took in the sight he was just aching to see, something Trent did promise he would see again, a secret only he knew.

 

Brian sucked in a small breath. Hugging his waist and quite frankly doing a terrible job of holding everything in was that same pair of light pink, satin panties he had seen when he accidentally caught him wearing them backstage. They looked perfectly snug against his waist and ass, his balls and the outline of his shaft bulging out along the smooth, thin fabric. Absentmindedly, Brian ran a long finger down his member through the panties, mesmerized by it almost and definitely pleased with the slight twitch it gave against his touch alone and the small uninhibited squeak that fell from Trent’s slightly parted lips. He glanced up immediately at that and looked smug.

 

Trent, after realizing what had happened and was continuing to occur, quickly closed his legs as best as he could, appearing utterly red in the face. He averted his gaze, restless, and Brian hardly noticed yet as he remained busy leaving short kisses and little kitten licks along his tummy.

 

“Brian…”

 

The discomfort in Trent’s voice forced Brian’s head up, and he hovered over him, concern etched in his own dark eyes.

 

Trent bit his bottom lip, looking utterly flustered with himself, maybe Brian; he didn’t know. He finally spoke up, “I don’t, um… Last time you saw me in the p- in these caught me off guard and…” A finger to his lips made him shut up entirely.

 

“Trent.” Brian flashed him a small, crooked grin and assured him, “I swear I haven’t told anyone what happened that night. No one knows your dirty little secret except me, and quite honestly, I plan to keep it that way. Keep you all to myself.”

 

“Don’t call it that.”

 

“Jesus…” Brian started getting a little frustrated with how strained Trent acted, and he abruptly got up from the mattress, approaching the drawn curtains of the large windows. “You’re so tense. You’ve been like this since our first little run-in. I don’t know if you trust me yet, but trust me on this one. You need to _fucking_ relax. Naturally, I’m here to help you. If you’ll let me, of course. Just…” He paused for a moment with a sigh before continuing, “Draw yourself a bath, cut a couple lines while I order room service.” Exasperated, he turned to the covered windows. “Fuck with the curtains open.”

 

Before Trent could stop him, Brian pulled them aside with a fling of his arms and turned to him. Trent had pulled the covers over himself, countenance beet red, his teeth worrying his lower lip violently. Brian almost looked thoughtful for a moment, but he had a better idea in mind.

 

“Come here,” came his soft murmur. Trent glanced at him and looked hesitant. Brian only repeated his gentle demand insistently, drawing Trent towards him, making him get out from under the sheets and approach him slowly. He looked like a goddamn nervous puppy with his tail between his legs. The moment Brian laid eyes on those skimpy little panties however, all thoughtfulness flew right out the window he stood in front of.

 

“What do you got to be afraid of, Reznor?” Brian resumed a smug demeanor once Trent got a little closer to him. Wrapping his arms around him suddenly in a snake-like embrace, much too difficult to get out of, he continued teasingly, “Trying to protect your bad boy image?”

 

Trent wished his arms were free so he could lift them and flip him off. He grimaced and let his eyes travel to the floor instead of gazing into those dark eyes. “So what if that’s the case?” he mumbled under his breath, but with two fingers, Brian lifted his chin to meet his eyes.

 

“Relax,” he said slowly, his voice low, droning; the way it sent somewhat pleasing shivers down Trent’s spine did anything but relax him. In fact, it aroused him, and Trent found his lips planted against the taller man’s above him, softly at first; Brian knew how to be gentle, to ease into it before he could dig in to his full course meal. And Trent staring at him with those large green eyes full of uncertainty and need was only a mere snack. Brian was willing to take his time. Savor it. And he would be savoring him.

 

Trent broke away from the kiss first, but that wanton look in his eyes remained, hungry now just as Brian was.

 

“Good.” Brian smirked softly and tipped his head up by his chin with two long fingers. “You are finally listening to me. Let’s see if I can get you to relax even more.” With the last word stressed smoothly like a fine wine on his tongue, Brian allowed his hand fingering Trent’s jaw to trail down his neck, his chest, past his tummy, which made Trent squirm quite a bit at the feather-light touch, and down towards the warm area between his thighs that Brian longed to take into his hands and force all the embarrassing noises out of him.

 

Turned out, Brian didn’t need to wait long for that to happen and a slow, calculating grin spread across his face as he let his fingers reach in between and behind only to slide them up and out in one smooth stroke. Trent was only half hard but that would change very shortly. As if on cue, Trent’s mouth dropped at the wonderfully obscene gesture, keeping his eyes locked with Brian’s as a small, uninhibited noise escaped his pretty, perfect mouth.

 

“There we go,” Brian said slowly, a hint of triumph in his low, gravelly voice. “I’m going to make you fucking melt.”

 

“Jesus,” Trent moaned against the feeling of Brian’s fingers on him. “You’re not going to let this go.”

 

Brian chuckled. “It’s your own damn fault for indulging in my many fetishes.” Then with eyes that asked, a mouth that smiled softly, and hands that trailed fingers along Trent’s arms, Brian tugged at the hem of his shirt, and Trent, lifting his arms, aided him in taking it off. Just as he discarded it, Brian kept Trent’s arms raised high in the air and began to leave tingling kisses along his biceps, moving further down along his throat, mouthing at the tender, sensitive skin and leaving red, blushing marks as he went. Trent’s breath hitched sharply when he felt those lips and tongue glide across his chest and then dip under just at the base of his armpit.

 

Brian buried his nose in that soft patch of dark hair and inhaled deeply, smiling softly at how quickly Trent seemed to melt and quiver beneath the touch of his lips and hands. Pretty, he though. How pretty he sounds. Brian kissed and tugged at the skin around his naval between his teeth, and Trent grunted in a rather pleased way when those full lips glided over his hips, sending more pleasurable shivers to his groin.

 

“Just fucking do it,” Trent breathed frantically, head high in the air, hands grasping Brian’s long dark hair in huge fistfuls and then he felt it. That warm tongue of his laved its way from the base of his balls all the way to the tip of his clothed shaft, leaving a wet streak in its wake. Trent’s cock twitched beneath the fabric, so visible, Brian fucking saw it happen, in awe of how well he could do this to him. He did it again, just to get a rise out of him, just to hear him squeal, and the abrupt yank on his hair told Brian that Trent was just starting to listen to him and “relax”.

 

Brian rather enjoyed hearing the small, startled cry falling from Trent’s open mouth when he spun him around and shoved him towards the windows, rattling them just a little. Trent’s hands went to the glass first, splayed out to balance himself just before Brian advanced on him from behind, crotch pressed up against his ass, sticking out rather cutely in those pink panties. Trent instantly felt the girth of his clothed cock and released a shuddered sigh, looking out over the tops of the buildings. Pretty high up, he thought, and for some reason, it seemed a lot more thrilling considering what Brian wanted to do to him up there. Trent’s heart began to pound wildly, especially once he heard Brian’s zipper coming down, knew his cock was out. He only half expected the pleasurably violating sensation of his thick member rubbing between his cheeks, and he gasped audibly once Brian began to grind rhythmically against him.

 

“More...” he heard himself whine.

 

“Imagine anyone can see you just like this up here,” Brian growled, catching Trent’s chin in his strong hand, firmly gripping it as he captured his lips for a sweltering kiss. “They can see what I’m doing to such a filthy little slut like you.” Brian’s arm wrapped around Trent’s naked chest to hold him against him, and his free hand moved down to grope his fully erect cock, thumbing at the head between the fabric of his panties. “Mmm… so wet.” Trent mewled.

 

Brian continued to rut against him, sounding a bit more frantic. The soft texture of Trent’s pretty little panties felt so, so, _so_ good against his throbbing cock; he wanted to come all over them, paint his back and ass with his seed, mark his slut as his.

 

Trent was enjoying this too much; he knew that. The sound of his husky voice getting higher and higher until it nearly cracked through Brian’s ministrations was all it took for Trent to realize that it was Brian’s intention to have him coming once again in his panties. Damn him. But he didn’t want him to stop; fuck, he needed more, much more, more of Brian’s hand wrapped around his clothed, leaking shaft, more of his cock thrusting between his cheeks. And this kind of degradation, the one where Brian called him his needy slut with the side of his face pressed up against the glass of the window for any random person to look up and see was just enough to have him coming shamelessly. Perhaps leave a stain on the glass.

 

Waves of pleasure rolled through him as Brian’s hand sped up at a frantic pace, and he let out a high whine, breath coming out in shuddered gasps and short, grunting moans. “Gonna come?” Brian asked, breathlessly in his ear. Trent could hear just how condescending he sounded and almost wished he could hold out just a little bit longer just to spite him, but the only sound that came out in response was a defeated and desperate whimper.

 

Brian smirked and continued to stroke him down through his panties until he felt that hot, sticky warmth spread out through his fingers. “Damn, you filthy bitch,” he murmured, but there was no way in hell he was done with him yet, and Trent knew it.

 

Trent felt himself being thrown towards the edge of the bed just so he could lean against it, ass out, waiting as patiently as he could and still sensitive from his orgasm. Lightly, he ground himself against the mattress and whimpered for Brian to continue. Brian was more than close. Standing back a little and pumping up and down rapidly on his dick, he finally came, shooting out all over Trent’s bare back and his clothed ass. He gave a throaty sigh, throwing back his head in ecstasy and then moved closer lazily and somewhat drunk in his high. Pulling back the panties, he rubbed himself down, spilling whatever was left of him down Trent’s crack and watching it slide down, staining his pretty pair of underwear and letting it snap back. He chuckled when Trent squeaked.

 

“There,” he sighed, tucking himself back into his pants.

 

Trent turned around still somewhat breathless from coming that hard and slid down to rest his back and head against the foot of the bed, eyeing Brian with heavily lidded eyes.

 

“Hmm...” Brian hummed, pretending to think for a moment. “What else should we do to get you to loosen up, huh?” Trent groaned. “I know!” the former piped up, a little too enthusiastic. “Let’s head downstairs and meet up with the guys. I need a drink, and I’m sure you do too.”

 

“Brian...” Trent whined in a complaining tone. “I definitely need a shower first.”

 

“Oh no, no, no,” Brian grinned, wagging a finger at him. “No, you’re going to keep those on. I like knowing you’re in public stained with my cum. Makes me think no one can touch you.”

 

Trent grimaced. “Touching really,” he droned sardonically, “but how is this supposed to get me to relax?”

 

Brian merely shrugged. “We’ll just have to do something much later.” He winked, and Trent could only wrinkle his nose at him.

 


	7. Prompt#19: Animal Play- Just Like an Animal Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian gets to see what his kitty cat is like in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a day don't drag me.

He asked him to follow him to the bedroom, and Trent immediately alighted from the living room couch to do so, but he was met with the soft clicking of Brian’s tongue and glanced up in confusion.

 

“Hands and knees, pet,” Brian sneered, and Trent couldn’t help but gush silently at how he seemed to be taking this much more seriously than he expected. Trent obeyed without a word and began to crawl after him, the soft tinkling of the bell at his collar ringing after him and the faux fur of his tail brushing against his ass cheeks as he moved. He grunted a bit when the plug shifted a little inside him and began to fantasize a scene where Brian would really pull on his tail, maybe play with the plug a little before pulling it out and making Trent squirm and mewl just like a kitten.

 

Brian opened the door and walked to the foot of the bed, snapping his fingers for Trent to “hop on”. “Good boy,” he murmured under his breath while tugging on the collar with two fingers, yanking Trent forward just to stroke his hair as if he had fur, as if he really was an animal. Trent nuzzled into his hand, playing along and turning a little to flick his tongue out and lick his palm. Brian almost fucking growled at that and began pulling on the soft tendrils of Trent’s dark hair just to hear him squeal. “Guess you want to play, huh?” Trent could only offer a coy smile in response until Brian managed to tackle him on his back, pinning him down with such force; Trent winced as the plug pushed in slightly deeper on impact.

 

Breathless, he raised his hips to get a good angle to rub his ass and tail against Brian’s clothed yet obvious bulge, and he silently smirked to himself that he got him this riled up over a collar, a pair of ears, and a fucking tail. With another growl and a nip at Trent’s neck, Brian pawed at the black G-string doing its best to hold everything together and ripped it off without a second thought.

 

“You bitch! I paid for those!” Trent began to loudly complain until Brian pinned him back down by his wrists, eyes steely, glittering, raking down over Trent’s body in only half his getup now. He could do without the ears, but that _tail_ and that fucking collar _._ Brian leered over him.

 

“You know I can’t understand you, right?”

 

Trent practically squeaked. Then a long, drawn out sigh fell from his lips once he felt Brian’s rather large, clothed erection grinding up against his naked cock. He was on top of him completely now, and leaning in, he gave his soft, slender neck more love bites, intending to leave purple and red bruises for later. His grip on Trent’s wrists loosened, giving him the opportunity to reach up and rake his nails down his back in such a needy way, leaving red, burning welts, long and loving. Brian groaned low in response and pulled back just to look Trent dead in the eye with a playful gaze.

 

“Mmm… kitty likes to scratch.”

 

Trent swallowed hard and then gasped and groaned once Brian abruptly turned him over and landed a sharp smack to his perfect little ass. “Shit, Trent, I fucking love your ass,” he moaned, “but this tail.” Letting out a long sigh, Brian continued, “I want to pull on it so hard. Honestly, the abuse I give your ass will make the monkey tied to the cross in your video look like goddamn child’s play.” That was a promise he demonstrated soon after as he gave the plug a good, harsh yank by the tail. Trent had to bite on his fist in order to bite back the strangled scream erupting from his throat. An amused hum escaped Brian’s lips as he hoisted his ass higher, keeping Trent’s upper body limp on the bed, and the long lick around the ring of his ass made him nearly choke. Brian chuckled at the sound and kept going, giving his cheeks a few more spanks before sinking his teeth in and causing Trent to give a startled cry.

 

“Please touch my cock, Brian,” Trent moaned in desperation.

 

After spitting on the plug and watching his spit slide down Trent’s crack slowly, Brian pulled back, bemused and merely said, “I have no idea what you’re saying, kitten.”

 

Letting out a frustrated moan, Trent furiously pumped up and down on his throbbing length until another sharp yank to the tail in his ass halted his progress.

 

“Messy little kitty,” Brian scolded with a click of his tongue. “Clean yourself up.”

 

Trent could only flush a deeper shade of red as he brought his pre-cum soaked fingers to his lips, lapping at them clean. Brian nodded in satisfaction before pushing him back down. Trent couldn’t believe it when he began stroking and rubbing at his tummy. Just careless, soft strokes, as if he actually were a kitten. And Brian _loved_ cats. It didn’t stop there though. Once his hand wrapped around his cock, Trent knew he was close, and he began to mewl desperately like the slut that he was.

 

“Good kitty,” Brian praised softly. “Purr for me.” Trent let out every sound he had been holding back, soft sounds, arching his back into Brian’s hand as he went. Leaning in close so that his warm breath tickled Trent’s ear, Brian growled, “If you lick my dick clean, I’ll let you come, kitten.”

 

Trent couldn’t say no to that.


	8. Prompt #23: Not so Public Sex- Wear Me Well Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trent and Brian decide to meet up after Trent makes it to his hotel and. Well.

Trent’s phone rang as soon as he entered his hotel room, and he smiled to himself, the corners of his eyes crinkling as soon as he saw the unknown caller flash across his screen. He slid it open, put it to his ear, and let out the breath he’d been holding.

 

“Didn’t think you’d actually call.” Trent sat down at the foot of the bed, setting his bags down with a flop, almost tempted to collapse back on the mattress and go to sleep. But then he wouldn’t get to talk to the one person he had wanted to call for at least twelve years.

 

Brian chuckled. “Well, I’m full of surprises.” His deep voice droning on and resonating from Trent’s phone actually sent shivers up and down his spine. He was amazed at how much his body reacted to just the sound of Brian’s voice. He guessed he missed them that much and was surprised that he could even admit it to himself. “Where are you staying tonight?”

 

Trent bit back a grin although his voice spoke volumes of his emotions at the moment. He murmured the information about the hotel into the phone and then hesitated before breathing out, “My room number is 405...”

 

He practically heard the silence on the other end. Even Brian sounded a little hesitant when he finally muttered, “You mean… you want me to head on over?”

 

“That was the plan, wasn’t it?” Trent found himself holding his breath again, and he almost audibly breathed a sigh of relief when he heard that familiar low chuckle.

 

“I knew you couldn’t stay away from me.”

 

 

Fucking sobriety.

 

Brian made Trent _want_ to drink. Every time he crossed his mind. Every time he heard his deep voice, felt his contagious touch. He made him self-destructive. That was their relationship back then, break each other, fuck out the pain even if it was hateful. Trent immediately felt the knots form and twist in his stomach, felt that warm sickness take over, the anxiety of seeing him once again. Twice in one day. What was happening. And even through all of that, Trent wanted him to hold him close, fuck the pain out of him; goddamit, he fucking wanted Brian.

 

Trent decided to take a shower. Perhaps that would take his mind off the man he absolutely hated. Fuck it. He was head over heels in love with him just as much. The shower was hot when he got in, but the pounding of the steamy water on his back seemed to soothe his nerves. He didn’t know why he was so nervous all of a sudden. The both of them just wanted another quick fuck, right? Nothing more. That’s all Brian was coming over for of course. It wasn’t as though they made up right then and there at that airport. As far as Trent knew, Brian still hated him. Hated him for something he didn’t even do.

 

Well, if it was a good and quick fuck Brian wanted, then that was what he would receive. And then Trent would shut the door and never talk to him again for the next twelve years or so. He missed him. So much.

 

He missed his hands and his mouth and his fucking cock. Everything. Nothing else really made sense without him, Trent decided, just groaning, thinking about Brian pounding into him, arm wrapped around his neck, hand grasping his throat, the other pulling his hair, teeth sinking into his shoulder. Trent wanted those bruises and teeth marks; he wanted Brian to bleed him out, pull out his heart just to see and realize just how much his presence fucking ruined him, how his body alone could make him _come._

 

With a sharp, short cry, Trent released all over the wall, gradually stilling the pumping of his hand on his cock. His chest heaved, and he rested a hand against the wall to balance himself. Even when Brian wasn’t here, he still managed to get Trent to jizz all over everything. Red in the face, Trent exited the shower and donned a pair of sweatpants and his black zip up hoodie. He glanced at the clock, wondering when exactly Brian was going to show up and then wondering why in the hell he was still thinking about it. Trent sighed and grabbed a lone water bottle from the fridge. He nearly spit out the first sip once he heard a knock at his door.

 

Trent feeling underdressed in his own hotel room was an understatement. He couldn’t help the invasive blush forming over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose once he laid eyes on that tall, dark fucker. Brian, still in his shades, flashed him one of those wild, time-stopping grins of his and glided through gracefully, surveying the room itself.

 

“Not bad,” he droned. “I suppose the establishment is treating you well?”

 

This time Trent nearly choked on his water. “You’re one to talk,” he practically growled, taking another sip and flashing him a glare that said “don’t you fucking start”.

 

Brian’s grin only got wider. “I’m only kidding. Relax.”

 

With his back turned to him as he finished his own little tour, Trent took the time to really look at the man that always managed to get him so hot and bothered. Leather pants fit snugly over that tight ass, and a short-sleeved black dress shirt and vest hugged his waist and broad chest. Trent recognized the rings he always wore back in the day, recognized the one he gave him. He looked down at himself. Underdressed indeed. Brian wasn’t frighteningly skinny anymore that was for sure. He looked taller and thicker than Trent remembered and easily more threatening. Trent found he loved it. And he wanted to cut right to the fucking chase.

 

“I suppose you don’t want to waste any time then?”

 

Brian turned to Trent as soon as the abrupt question reached his ears, and he looked thoughtful for a moment. “You must really want it.” There was that playful grin again.

 

“Fuck off,” Trent shot back, taking his position against the counter, making sure to stick his ass out for him just like he used to do, just to tease him. “So what if I do? Don’t keep me waiting, Warner.”

 

Trent heard Brian clicking his tongue at that. “Impatient as always,” he muttered.

 

“Brian...” Trent hated the fact that he was fucking whining, but what could he do when the man he loved to hate was dragging this on longer than it really needed to be. Finding himself slammed up against the wall with Brian pinning him to it was not exactly what he expected.

 

“Shut. Up.” Brian’s voice reduced to a low, dangerous growl, but for some reason, his hands were soft when he touched him. Soft and insistent. A hand cupped Trent’s cheek in such a loving way, Trent nearly forgot how to breath. That hand moved down to stroke the skin of his neck tenderly, and he almost smiled, hearing Brian softly admire his beginnings of a beard.

 

“I like it.” Brian’s hands remained slow and gradual, one finger hooking into the zipper of the hoodie and dragging it down. Hands parted Trent’s sweatshirt, caressed his chest. Full lips found his collarbone, found the dip in his shoulder, leaving little nips and kisses there and trailing further down.

 

“Yeah?” Trent’s voice shook already.

 

“It makes you look manly.” Brian sounded playful and teasing again, but his mouth never left Trent’s chest, leaving wet, sloppy kisses there. Hands splayed out over his stomach moved around to hold him close as he kissed him.

 

“I am manly!” Trent said indignantly only just before he let out a high-pitched moan, completely contradicting his defense. Brian had taken one of his nipples into his mouth, sucking gently and flicking his tongue out ever so lightly over the swollen, sensitive flesh. Trent gasped when he did the same to the other one and pressed the back of his head against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut. Brian merely chuckled and moved his mouth down lower, hooking his thumbs into his sweatpants and dragging those as well as the underwear off of him completely. After pushing the sweatshirt off of his shoulders, it was nothing for Brian to bring Trent to the bed. Weak-kneed, he went willingly, mouth never leaving his, fists clutching Brian’s jet black short hair that fell gracefully over the side of his face.

 

As soon as his back hit the mattress, Trent instantly sat up and reached up to unbutton Brian’s vest and shirt as hastily as he could. And that’s when Brian stopped him, hands to wrists, teeth biting down on his lower lip self-consciously. Trent remembered how it would upset his lip ring, and god, he knew he missed him at that exact moment. He sat back on his knees, confused with Brian’s hesitance, but he knew as soon as his hands smoothed up his chest, causing Brian to shudder at his touch. Trent wanted to see all of him. With nimble yet gentle fingers, Trent worked at the buttons and then unzipped his pants, making sure nearly everything was off just so he could see.

 

Brian reddened at being exposed like this, but he let Trent work and sucked in a breath once he felt those perfect lips caress the flesh of his chest. It was such a loving gesture, something Brian hadn’t really expected out of Trent. As those lips continued lower, past his stomach, Brian felt himself grow hotter, harder, heard himself groan long and low when Trent took his clothed erection into his mouth, biting down lightly, gently tugging before glancing up coyly to see his reaction.

 

“Always were such a horny slut,” Brian remarked breathlessly, grunting in a pleased way upon feeling Trent nuzzle his face into his bulge and then offer a sweet, full kiss.

 

Trent pulled back, observing his work with a wicked grin. “There’s the Brian I know.”

 

It seemed Brian had grown comfortable in his own skin. Chuckling low and pushing Trent back, vulnerable and splayed out and open for him, Brian crawled towards him, positioning himself between his spread thighs and slicking two fingers up with his spit. Trent raised his head a little, just so he could watch Brian kick off his underwear, and then he let it fall back with a short gasp once he felt both fingertips gingerly massage the rim of his ass. He was still fairly loose from their last encounter, but the fresh sting of pain and friction inside of him brought his fist to his mouth, biting down hard and not without a long moan.

 

Those fingers curled and straightened, scissored and pumped in and out of him incessantly, and fuck, they were so close to where he wanted them to be. Brian watched Trent’s breath stagger and shudder in his chest, and with his free hand, he reached up to trail his nails down his front just to get him to twitch and shudder some more. Pulling out abruptly, cock just aching to plunge into Trent’s familiar wet warmth, Brian asked him for the lube to which he nodded to his bag.

 

Brian didn’t waste any time, and Trent nearly screamed at the harsh yet glorious sensation of his large, full cock pushing into him slowly, yet insistently.

 

“Fuck! Brian!”

 

“Mmm...”

 

Placing his legs on his shoulders and raising his lower half ever so slightly, Brian began a steady thrusting rhythm that forced deeper, more staggered breaths out of Trent below him. Soft whines erupted from his lips, and Brian longed to swallow each of them up. If the sounds Trent made had a taste, they’d taste delicious, he had no doubt. Suddenly a sharp cry broke from Trent’s open mouth once Brian hit something deeper. Grinning down at him, he attempted to find it again, sensually rolling his hips deep into the man he hadn’t spoken to for more than twelve years. And after being deprived of his husky, honeyed voice alone, Brian relished hearing the noises he made for him now. His thrusts increased in speed, and whining aloud, Trent reached up and over his head to grasp the headboard, knuckles white, chest heaving violently up and down.

 

With one last thrust, Brian came deep inside of him, spilling his seed, marveling at how it still managed to seep out when he pulled away. Trent lay there wrecked, eyeing him longingly, speaking volumes of what he wanted with just that one gaze. Like a snake, his hand gripped Brian’s head when he bent down to lap at the cum that had spilled out of his sore, abused hole. That tongue found its way up from his balls to his shaft, reaching eventually to the tip. Brian’s lips then gently sucked on the head and moved gradually down, loving, adoring the way Trent twitched with need. He took him in deeper, ushering a broken sound out of him, and raised his hips, nose hitting his pubes, hands gripping his ass cheeks hungrily. Once Trent felt that tongue, flicking out over the underside of his shaft, he nearly lost it, letting out a strained breath, maybe a whimper; Brian couldn’t be sure, but when he glanced up to see his reaction, he nearly laughed aloud at the state he put him in.

 

Brian released him with a loud pop but didn’t stop there. Trent shivered seeing the strand of saliva connecting his plump lips to his head, and then he went back down, wildly bobbing his head up and down and reaching a hand out to fondle his balls.

 

Trent came down his throat with a loud, strangled scream, undulating his hips in Brian’s face and clutching the sheets mercilessly. When Brian pulled away, it continued to come, and marveled at the sight, he caught him in his mouth again, determined to suck and swallow every last drop. Trent shuddered and twitched, tugging at Brian’s hair to force him off before falling back completely, utterly spent, drained dry.

 

That’s when the anxiety kicked in again. From the way Brian shifted on the bed, Trent could tell he wanted to leave. He knew it. It was inevitable of course. Just a quick fuck, he reminded himself, but somehow it definitely seemed like a lot more to him. Hopefully to Brian as well.

 

He had to say something at least. Break the icy silence. Let him know how much this really meant to him. But all he could really do was spill the truth, at the most random of times. Bluntly. Word vomit. Desperate to get him to stay. Please.

 

“I didn’t destroy the masters.”

 

When Brian finally looked at him, his expression was unreadable. And then his eyes softened, grew thoughtful, and Trent wanted to fucking die.

 

“Somehow I’ve always known,” Brian muttered finally. “I guess I just wanted an excuse to stay mad at you.” Trent didn’t deny him that. But none of them deserved what they did to one another.

 

It only shocked Trent when Brian collapsed back on the bed next to him, pulling him in close, wrapped up tight in his arms. Legs entangled together. Mouths finding one another again.

 

“No more words,” Brian pressed, pulling back Trent’s head to look him in the eye. “Just...” He nuzzled his neck, and Trent finally realized just how much Brian loved him. “Just let me hold you.”

 

Something Trent had wanted all along.


End file.
